


Down On Your Knees

by pettygaygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cute fluff sometimes, F/M, Future, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith is a disaster, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), but lotor shows up like bitch, lance has a kid, lance is the king, suggested mpreg?, the crew tries to get them back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettygaygirl/pseuds/pettygaygirl
Summary: Lance has been dealing with alot of insecurities but now, he's okay. He has Keith. Or at least he thought he did until he caught Keith making out with Shiro in the hallway. He leaves the team, taking an escape pod making himself untracable, never to be seen again.But he was when 7 years later they discover him as the savior and ruler of a peaceful planet. He's more confident but cold except to his own planet. He hates Voltron and has sworn to never form an allience with them. But his army is huge and Voltron needs this planets support.Can they get Lance to come back to them, even with Allura piloting the blue lion? Can they gain his trust again and get him and his planet to join forces with Voltron? Can Keith make things up with him?- OR-Lance leaves Voltron and becomes King of a planet and they need Lance's help despite his hatred towards them////may be smut in the future





	1. produloge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short but im doing this at school lmao ill update more this is just the produlge. It's NOT complete im just not sure how to work this

Lance opens his door, the door only creaking slightly as he makes a run for the training deck. He needed to talk to Keith, alone and hoped to be able to give him their anniversary present. He looks as he opens the door hoping to make sure the coast is clear. But it wasn't. Instead of seeing Keith shirtless, sweating and fighting a gladiator, he sees something else. He is still shirtless and sweating for a whole diffrent reason.

Shiro has Keith pinned against the wall, his hands on Keith's belt loops, grinding against him. Keith lets out little noises as his shirt slides off. That's when Lance realizes what's going on. Keith is cheating on him. With Shiro. Lance has asked Keith what he thought of Shiro but he said he was like a brother.

No. Clearly a lover. An affair. He didn't hear a sound of protest coming from Keith. Both were to busy sucking face to notice Lance watching. Everyone was too busy sleeping to notice as Lance left the castle, packing his bags, not even saying goodbye for a last time. The last time in seven years. After all, nobody cared anyway.


	2. -chapter 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically Lance talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone sorry it's short but it'll help make up for the ither one being short if I update twice?

Lance was done. He was sick of everyone's bullshit. He could feel himself breaking as he thought over everything. He'd caught Allura and Pidge talking about him. In a not exactly positive way when he found them.

\----

"Did you see Lance out in the battlefield? He really really needs to practice."

"His blasts missed by alot!" Pidge agreed.

What they didn't know is that he has been practicing all night recently with not an inch of sleep. He'd hit the galra with a headshot the second time. Why did they think this? Something was wrong with him. It must be for them to treat him like this.

But deep inside he knew that they were right. He hadn't hit it on the first try it would cost then big time with Zarkon. But that wasnt all. The girls continued talking.

"He's so stupid too, like can't he just shut up for a second?" Pidge comments again.

"I do wish he'd stop. It gets quite noisey."

Lance hadn't said a word to anyone in the past day and from that day he only said it when nessacary.  
\--  
Hunk didn't ask for hugs. He stopped looking Lance in the eye a while ago. Lance knew he was hiding something. But now he knew what it was. He'd been cheated on. But Hunk hadn't said a word to him. You'd think at least his best friend would drop hints to him. But no. He was left to have his heart broken.  
-  
Shiro knew what he was doing. He looked Lance in the eye and put him down. He'd never compliment him on his fighting never say good job. "Good try" was the closest he'd get while everyone was praised.  
-  
Coran was kind and almost like a brother or uncle who was over 10000 years older. He was sweet and he was all Lance could ask for. But now, it was clear that he was lying to him too. When Lance would ask to hang out with him or even just offer help, he'd be turned down. He wasn't good enough to even help clean something.  
\----  
Lance was so caught up in this thoughts that as he cut off the tracker from the escape pod, he ended up cutting another wire that sent him spiraling down into a new planet where he would be known as a king and a hero. Somewhere where he would start again.


	3. -chap2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Voltron is dealing with lance being gone, them finding the planet that lance is on. they deal with a native.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, im writing at school oops

"Where the heck is Lance?" Keith shrieked.  
"Perhaps he is up late?" Someone suggests.  
Hunk and Coran don't say anything, their eyes averting. Although they do not know where Lance has gone, they have a suspition what happened to him. He didn't sleep in late. Not this late.  
Pidge and Allura exchange guilty looks. They hadn't any idea where he was but they had talked bad about him just before he left.  
Coran began to flip through cameras and check the system.  
"Blue is still here..." Pidge says, "so Lance has to still be in the castle."  
"I'm afraid not, Pidge," Shiro walks into the area. "Lance's things aren't in his room and neither is Lance. It looks just like it did when we got here, for the exception of his Paladin Armor and Bayard."  
"And an escape pod left around 2 a.m. today. The cameras captured Lance dragging his stuff in there. He's gone." Coran tells them.  
"Well then, track him down! We need him to pilot the blue lion!" Allura screams.  
"I'm afraid I can't, Either he cut the tracker out of the area or the pod is so damaged, it can't be found." Coran adds.  
Nobody said anything everyone involved too deeply in their own thoughts.  
\---7 years later----  
"Voltron suit up! We've heard good things about this planet and the army." Coran says, authority in his voice. HIs hair is longer, his hair tied back into a ponytail.  
"We must make an allience. The army is said to be powerful enough to put up a good fight against Voltron, if not match it." Allura adds as she looks to the rest of the Paladins, "The full Voltron." She adds as she suits up in Lance's former armor, her hair pressed into a braid.  
"We should be careful. They're supposed to be peaceful, but you can never be too sure." Shiro commands the rest of them, looking at them all the same.  
"Alright." Pidge says, putting her helmet over her wavy, long and fizzy hair. She really needed to stop losing her hair bands.  
As everyone got into their lions, Hunk said, "remember not to hurt anyone unless necessary".  
"Got it!" The team says unanimously. All memory of Lance was forgotten then. Any smile he'd sent had faded away in their memories.  
As the lions approached the planet, they could see that they were headed near a city. They decided that it was proper that just in case they land hidden away in the nearby woods. It made a great cover. Especially for an alien that was watching them from down below, and came to salute them.  
\--  
As they landed,, they made sure to land in a protected area, safe from anyone nearby. Or so they thought before they heard a voice coming from nearby.  
"Are you Voltron?" It was a feminine voice, laced with honey.  
"Yes. Show yourself." Shiro says boldly.  
"Of course," The voice responds. Someone falls from the tree. Hunk gasps. The alien looks like a person! A female with the same biology, small breasts but a large figure wearing what looked like a poor looking copy of a kimono with a tinted light purple color of skin. She stood the same height as Shiro. "I am Kima. I recommend you leave this second, Voltron. My King does not like Voltron and has sworn to never make an allience with Voltron unless it is for the sake of his people. And I hate to be the one to say this to you, but if we were to put up a fight, we would stand more than just a chance against you."  
Keith holds a sword to her throat. "Take us to your King." Shiro restrains him. He'd become more agressive now, not hestiant to kill anyone.  
"If a single drop of our blood hits the floor, the King will not hestiate to anilate all of you and even turn you over to the Galra. Leave at once!" She warns.  
Keith moves backward, Kima still dared to speak.  
"Tell us more about your King." Allura tells her.  
"If you promise not to harm anyone, then I shall." She says, fear tinted with anger in her eyes.  
"Alright we promise." They say in unision.  
Kima begins her story "Seven years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll write the story of how lance became king later today


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story of how lance became king REVISED thank you infinity ♡

Kima looks Keith in the eyes before saying, “Seven years ago...”

|||

"The King fell from the heavens, crashing straight into one of our camps. We were exhausted when he came in, already half dead. We were at war with the King at the time. The past King was horrible, he abused his power and started wars for his own entertainment. He sold us as slaves for other countries. His support was weak amongst the people, but the people who supported him were rich and in abundance of supplies, leaving the rest of the population the scraps off of their shining tables.” She pauses, taking a slow breath. “Some of the most desperate resorted to cannibalism.’’

Kima looked to the floor, searching for the appropriate words,

“You see, Our Lord fell from the sky draped with blood, like a messenger from the heavens. We tended to him, urging him back into health. The first thing he said after waking up was, “Jesus Quiznacking Christ”. We were all confused by his language at the time, and he had to explain what a lot of he was saying in simpler terms. I don’t know if it was his translator or his language that caused the issue, but when he learned what we were up against he insisted on returning the favor and fighting for our cause. We are glad he did. He perfected every plan, and helping us win attack after attack, bringing more and more to our cause. Some of his wounds reopened but his speeches joined all of us together. A year after he joined us we launched an attack on the castle. We won.” Kima takes on an awestruck look as she remembers, her eyes twinkling.

Keith interrupts, voice sharp. “Are you his lover, by chance? You speak so fondly of him.”

Kima sighs “If only, he’s always surrounded by his current lover. I couldn’t stand a chance. Even if I did, the closest I’d get is a one night stand. He never commitments for long. His current lover has been with him the longest, two months strong.”

Kima shakes her head, laughing a bit. “After we took the castle, he was unanimously appointed our king. He treats it more like,” Kima snaps her fingers, face locked in a moment of frustration. “What did he say it was… a democracy! That was it. Yes, a democracy, but with him as the leader.” 

She smiles at the Paladin's, face bright. “He gives the people much more liberty and we all get a say in what happens next. His advisers help him pull it together, working as a unit instead of as individuals. Quite frankly, there is no one better suited than him for the job.”

Everyone looks a little awestruck except for Keith and Pidge. Keith was busy cleaning his sword, witting on a nearby stump of some large plant.

“By chance what would your King's name be?” Pidge says nervously, her suspicions wanting to be comfirmed.

Kima’s eyes glazed over as her mouth moved silently. Was she communicating through her mind? She retreated before a bang was heard. Keith fell to the floor, blood spilling the area around him.

A shadowy figure stepped into the light as the Paladins took out their bayards and activated them, Shiro racing over to protect Keith’s fallen body. He was bleeding from his stomach, a bullet deep in his stomach. A bullet? Shiro looked at the figure, confused. They used lasers in space, not bullets. The bullet was carefully placed as to not hit any vital organs, but to make him as uncomfortable as possible-- Keith would be having trouble breathing and walking for quite a bit.

The figure steps into the area, a black cape billowing and a black shield marked with a curled up white lion as a crest, looking as if it was asleep. He wore black armor with white accents on his arms and legs. His tied back long brown hair was barely visible, bangs falling into blue eyes. 

“Why don’t the traitors ask themselves?” He says loudly.

Before anyone can say anything, he answers the question that was asked earlier.

“My name is Lance Sanchez. And you, Voltron, can address me as the King Of Tirma.”


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron gets taken to palace and some things are cleared up like Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a few things THANK YOU to everyone who decided this shit is worth reading. Thank you. The bullet Keith thing is going to be very important in a "boss battle". Anyway so yeah. Also I'm not sure who to pair Shiro with. I just need some pining keithy boy but Shiro needs a lover from the crew? Or an OC could work if you give all the basic info please and danks. I'll rally up votes for who Shiro ends up with and if it's pretty much spread out, I'll take a look at OCs. Thanks babes ♡

The first thing that happened is that Hunk fainted. Pidge sighed rushing over to fan Hunk. Alturas mouth just shaped itself into an ‘O’ shape while Shiro just raised his fist, daring Lance to make a move.

“Well, I'm not as dependant on my little team am I?” Lance sneers. “Take them away into the dungeons.” He makes a small motion with his hands and a few seconds later they're surrounded by a fine army of warriors of diffrent rainbow skin colors, dark and light.

He pauses all of a sudden as they all here a milk soft voice enter the area. A small figure of a man (?) enters rushing to Lance and clinging onto him.  
“No please don't! They are here because of me!” He wails to Lance, his voice trembling.

Lance presses him onto his side, “Babe, what have I told you about coming after me in battle?” He says, a soft look in his eyes.

“I heard from Winny! She said you were out to find the traitors! I brought them here. I sent out a signal of distress because I thought something was happening. It must’ve reached them.” He says honey pouring into his voice.

“Aw you were concerned??” He says, almost completely forgetting about them. He snaps back. “Escort them to guest rooms,” He says coldly. “If they make any moves,” He gestures towards the closest warrior, and he says it, loud enough for the man and nearby Keith to hear.

“Orders are shoot to kill.”

\----

Shiro’s P.O.V.

Shiro hadn’t realized how horrible the situation was until he heard Keith repeat the words, his breathing faint. They had long ago discussed why Lance had left and now seeing him again, it pained them. 

Shiro could hear Keith repeating them over and over in his sleep, “shoot to kill”.

Lance had left because he wanted to go Earth didn’t he? They hadn’t searched Earth for fear of destroying their home planet with Galra surprise attacks. Then why was he so cold towards them? That he would kill them and shoot Keith? What was wrong with him?

Nobody liked that look in his eyes. They were cold, murderous and full of hatred. They all knew that a single wrong move could destroy them. These people were dedicated to him with all their hearts. But why was it just them? When he looked at his lover, his eyes became soft. When he saw Kima, his mouth wrinkled with a smile of thanks. But why them? He was out with an attempt to kill.

Why were they traitors? What did they ever do? The tension in the group was high, all of them thinking the same thing, Shiro could tell as he looked around to make sure everyone was safe. 

Hunk had regained consciousness and Kima was brought along to the castle in order to provide her a thank you for the alert. Hunk held onto her arm and the powerful woman supported her. In a flash of a second a glittering sharp sword that could easily cut his mechanical and normal hand in one swipe was at his neck. Shiro dared not move. He had to make peace. It was what they had come here for to begin.

“Do not look at Lady Kima like that.” The warrior growls. “She already has her mate. And it appears you already have your own lover. Disrespect and cheating is treated with worse than death.” The man threatens him. No one could fight back. Their weapons had all been taken. It would be a suicide mission trying to escape. Shiro raises his arms in surrender.

“My lover?” Shiro asks.

“That one?” The warrior says gesturing to his lover.

Shiro says nothing, his mind calculating. “Yes. I’m sorry, I will do no such things again.”

The warrior's eyes narrow, seemingly taking the apology, retreating his sword and ushering Shiro to return to his position.

“Sir…” Pidge starts to talk to him before she was interrupted.

“Commander. Commander Young” The man corrects.

“May we ask some questions?” She asks timidly.

He glances over at Kima for a moment. She gives him a small tilt of the head and his red eyes gloss over.

“Each is allowed one question.” He decides as he keeps walking, the area turning into the city, the buzz of talk, both English and another that they could not understand as well as the sound of bells filling their ears.

“The plump one may go first.” Young says firmly. Hunk looked like he would puke for the first time in five years when he wasn’t sick. He pauses for a moment.

“Where are we headed?”, Hunk’s voice sounds strained, obviously on the verge of passing out again.

Kima answers in change for Commander Young. “We are headed to Our Lord’s home. You have luckily landed near the main city near his palace or despite Queef’s request, you would have been executed on the spot.”

“You aren’t worth wasting ship fuel on.” Young elaborates, “The small lady may go next.”

“Keith? Who called me?” Keith’s words were slurred and his ears pounded as he struggled to understand this, mistaking Queef for his name. Young and Kima ignored this, of course.

“Who is Queen?” Allura inputs before Commander Young even addressed her, his eyes narrowing.

“He is the King’s current lover.” Young explains. “Fit to be royalty. Many dislike him for his tendency to influence Our Lord’s decisions. Others are glad he is finally glad he is taking this relationship seriously.”

“The spy may speak his question now.” Young speaks casually as they enter a city area filled with markets and Shiro raises his eyebrow.

“Why am I known as the the spy?” Shiro blurts, his mind speaking for him, his new discovered personality trait taking over.

“One who spies on the team, the liar, the leader of the traitors, take your pick.”

Shiro’s face paled. He had spied for the Galra for quite some time. That was how Zarkon kept finding them. Not because of the lion but him. Lance knew. That was why Shiro treated him so bad, if you could even call it that. He was intimidating him, to a degree. It was safe to say that it didn't end up the way he wanted it to go.

Pidge poked him, “what’s he talking about?”, his voice concerned and confused.

Shiro shook it off while Commander Young laughed as well as some nearby civilians all in diffrent colors, shapes and sizes, wearing pants, poor copies of kimonos, modest skirts and all of the wear they’d seen across the galaxy, laughed and pointed at them.

“Aw how unfair, strangers know more about this man then his so called friends.” He hears a voice beside him, Queen, Shiro recognizes.

Before anyone could add another word, Young pauses. “Here we are, the home of his majesty. The unfaithful shall ask his question another time.”


	6. Lily In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a special someone shows up and fixes some misunderstandings with Hunk and Coran with LAnce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING  
> People change in seven years so sorry if it seems OOC cause it probs is lmao but part of it is intentional oops.  
> Lily is an OC who's gonna be the 'key' to an important event. Most of them actually.

There’s a time when either the problem must be solved or it comes to a horrible end. Lily decides, the problem must be solved before he falls down to his knees, begging a god only on earth, to save him.

Coran, who had landed and joined them, and Hunk had been brought into a room, a dining room. She'd invited Lance, unknowing to the situation for a little snack.

As Lance walked in, he wore casual clothing, a kimono looking thing, with a shiny texture. “Lily?” He asked, looking confused at the two people.

Lily walked in a second. Lance took a second to rejoice in her, his chest swelling up with pride. Lily was a child around 7 or 8 years old. She looked entirely human but she had a tint of purple. But not his people purple. Diffrent. Galra purple. She had a small hair cut, her hair in small braids and diamond earring. So she wasn't just a server. “Da- Lance. Please fix stuff.” She begs, kissing his cheek before leaving.

“what is there to fix?” Lance says, turning to look at Hunk and Coran.

“You perhaps may have been the least to hurt me. Maybe that's why she started with you. She won't stop until she gets what she wants.” He sighs. “Even this beautiful face can't stop her. So my question is, why'd you ignore me? For over a few weeks.”

Hunk looked confused. “I thought either Keith had told you or it was meant to be a surprise. I was preparing food and other stuff for your anniversary.”

Lance had a look of disbelief on his face, “that type of stuff doesn't take that long.”

“Look, dude… I’m sorry. I guess I can see why you thought that looking back on it. I kept deciding how to make the goo solid and make it taste like cake and all sorts of stuff.” Hunk tries to explain, a pained look on his face.

“And I, may I add,“ Coran adds, holding up one of his fingers to signal his interruption. “was planning the decorations. I didn't want you to do any work. It had been your time to relax. You did tell me you were going to propose to Keith, didn't you?”

Lance pauses. “I was. It's not worthing even looking at him anymore.” He wrinkles his nose with disgust. “Your little friend should be out of the medical area in less than a day. I managed to do a pretty good job replicating the healing pods. With the help of my people, anyway.” He says proudly.

“Coran, do you swear upon the glory Altea once was?” He says his voice cold and empty, “That you speak the truth when you say this? If anyone finds out otherwise, although I do not wish for any of you to truly die, I will not stop them.”

Coran knew the answer. He would not stop his people from killing. “I swear.”

Lance relaxed and gave him a sane confused smile. He'd been living 7 years with the wrong idea of this man. But his mind couldn't stop him from screaming that Coran was lying.

But he wasn't. Deep, deep deep down, Lance knew that was the truth.

He turns to a slightly scared Hunk, “Hey, dude um.” Hunk tries to say.

“Did you know that Keith was cheating on me with Shiro?” Lance says bluntly, the look in his eyes cold, “If so, why didn't you tell me?”

Hunk’s face betrays him. “Yeah. I did. But I only found out a day before you left.”

Lance feels something hurt. He wasn't sure where. So it'd been more than just a mistake. Something ongoing.

Lance doesn't know what to say. He trusts Hunk. He's an honest person. And so is Coran but his cold mind screams to make them swear. On everything they love. On all things he could break with his own hands.

“Are you and Shay still together?” Lance asks Hunk. Hunk raises and eyebrow before saying a small yeah.

“Swear it on Shay then. That you speak the truth and only the truth.” Lance says bitterly.

“I d-do, I swear.” Hunk says. He's braver than he was 7 years ago but this Lance… this made him scared.

Lance sighs. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I won’t be able to forgive it. It’s been years but I know you had good reasons. So give me time, I understand now.” The words that came out of his mouth were truth but his cold heart screamed to not trust them. But his head said that it was time to let someone really in besides Lily and the pretty maid that would help him when he’d cry.

Maybe when everything was calmed down in his heart, he’d perhaps manage to come to fully trust them again. For now, they could be considered friends. Not enemies as his resentful heart told him. They were truthful. And honestly, that's all Lance could afford for now.

“It’s okay.” Hunk says after a few seconds. “I can see where you're coming from.”

Lance could feel himself start to shake and a tear fall down on his face, glistening in the bright lighting.  
Lance stood up, “I’ll take you guys back to your rooms.” He sighs as he gets up, hiding his face with his arm before giving a poker face once again.

As Lance walks up the stairs to the guest level, Coran asks a question.

“May I wonder how the little girl is related to you?” Coran says, his eyes sparkling, hoping maybe he’d get more information for the group.

“Someone special. If you dare hurt her, friend or no, you won’t wake up for a week, if at all.” Lance growls.

Hunk’s eyes widen. “We won’t. Got it.” He raises his hands in surrender as Lance opens the door to their shared room, large with two fancy beds. This was just the poorest ones they had, other than the dungeon Shiro was in.

‘Poor guy,’ Hunk couldn’t help but think.

Meanwhile, eyes in the background spied on them. On one side, a small girl with love in her eyes and hope for Lance. The other, familiar pleading eyes with more intent to kill someone than Zarkon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I'm going to make Shiro have like an evil past but he gets over it somehow.  
> Can you guess who Lily is in the comments?


	7. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Pidge; Elikai is a Galra child; Queen shows his true colors.

The first thing that Lance saw when he actually decides to finally decided to talk to Pidge and Allura is Lily screaming at them as silver blood drops to the floor of a galra child.

Lance’s first reaction was to pull out his sword. No one would hurt his citizens, especially Lily’s friend.   
“Nobody can touch him.” Lance manages, his mind roaring with so much anger that he could not speak.

“It’s a Galra child!” Allura screeches. “They need to be removed from this planet from causing harm to the little girl.”

Lily of course, being Lily holds on to the boys arm. “He’s my bethroned.” She says, not even aware of the words she'd speaking. Allura retreats slowly and so does Lance.

Pidge looks at the child, examining him. Purple skin, furry cute ears pinned down with fear and an outfit the color of his own blood. Black eyes and pink lips with small fangs and was that freckles? He looked to be around 12 years old perhaps. He flushes when Lily says that, nodding vigorously,

Lily speaks for him, as he is too scared to speak, “This is Elikai. Son of resistance. ” Lily says, her face crumbled with disgust. “Maybe my father was right.” She says before her eyes widen and she scurries off, holding Elikai’s hand.

“Who’s her father?” Pidge asks, glasses gleaming.

Lance hesitates, “He-he’s dead.” He lies through his mouth.

“So what’s your excuse?” Lance says , looking his eyes dull towards both girls.

‘What do you mean?” Allura asked. “We haven’t done anything.”

“A few nights before I left, I heard a conversation in the middle of the night. About me.”

"Did you see Lance out in the battlefield? He really really needs to practice." Allura says,

"His blasts missed by alot!" Pidge agreed.

"He's so stupid too, like can't he just shut up for a second?" Pidge comments again.

"I do wish he would stop. It gets quite noisey."

He repeats them out loud. Those words, despite seven years ringed in his head every night. Everytime he fought a battle. Even when he won.

Pidge begins to speak out loud as her eyes widen. She remembers that night. Her heart hurts ever so slightly as she finished the rest of the conversation. How? Nobody knew. Leave it to Pidge to have a perfect memory.

"Lance has been getting better than he was before,” Pidge said, thinking back to the first part of the conversation.

“He may not know the right time, but a little humor never hurts.” Allura remarks.

Pidge speaks these words, repeating them as if they were the last words she’d spoken.

Lance looks confused, “I only heard silence as I walked away. How would I know? That you’re speaking the truth.”

“It was night. Did you wish us to wake everyone from their well deserved sleep?” Allura says.

“No, space mom.” He says sarcastically. He could not help but not trust them. Especially not after what he’d been through with them. They had almost killed Lily’s only friend. Despite everything, Lily’s only friend. And her small crush, if he may add.

“I do not believe your lies. Swear to me that you speak the truth on what you love the most.” Lance says coldly.

Allura swore on her father, long gone and Pidge, on her family which was yet to be found. They both had a reason to hate the galra, but a child!

Lance agrees, accepting their sworn promises that they spoke the truth. He would say nothing about it despite his tired mind.

“Why has Voltron become like this?” Lance says.

“What do you mean, my paladin?” Allura says.

“I am not yours and I am not a paladin. I am the King of this land.” He says coldly, “I meant why Voltron has become such a disgrace, the way it is now.”

They sat there in silence, not quite understanding before he screams, “That was a child! A child you were trying to kill! He was the son of the man who saved us when we were ready to perish! Have you no soul?” Lance screams after he’s put the misunderstanding aside.

But instead of a calm response, there was screaming. Not from Pidge or Allura but from the medical wing. Lily’s scream followed by a “Let her go!”, the stuttering voice of Elikai.

Lance stopped his yelling. Pauseing before he flinched. “Quiznak.” He says, his eyes widening, He grabs his sword. Nobody would touch her. Especially not that dirty scum, Keith.

He ran all the way up to the wing of the castle where the medical area resided. He flung open the door, his eyes eyes widening. Keith sat pressed up against the wall, just recovered. Any sudden moves would put him back. Yet Lance still felt no mercy for shooting him.

“Queen!” He screams at the sight. Queen had a maddening look in his eye, an expensive dagger in his eye, he was holding a knife cautiously, aiming at Keith but Lily stood straight up in front of Keith, knowing that despite being healed he was in state to fight. He still needed his rest. 

Lance stepped between them as Elikai kept pulling on Lily to hurry up and get out of here. “Nobody ever hurts my daughter.” He screeches. “Especially not a low life like you.” Lance says, turning on Queen. Queen looks hurt for a second before growling. “I am here to hurt cheater boy.” Lance raises his eyebrows, “despite me wanting to snap his neck in half, they are your guests, are they not?”

Queen shakes his head. “They arrived in hopes to form an alliance. I just wasn’t ready to see blood all over your hands. I wanted to take his life myself.” He laughs like a maniac.

Lance grabs his sword holding it at Queen’s throat. 

“Lily! Why the Quiznaking Christ won’t you go?” He screams.

“I have to protect both of my daddies.” She says quietly but the whole room had been dead silent as everyone stared at the little girl. Even Queen and Lance had stopped their fighting to listen but Elikai kept pulling on her arm, knowing she was saying too much. “Didn’t he tell you? Keith is my daddy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wreck I'm so sorry. Wrote all of this at school


	8. chp 7

Taking advantage of the situation, Queen charged forward, aiming his blade at Lily. Stupid children never knew when to stay out of their own matters. Queen growled but it was cut short as his eyes glazed over and his head fell perfectly sliced, silver blood spreading on the floor.

Lily started crying as she saw what Lance did. Everyone else but Elikai who had stopped tugging on Lily to comfort her, pulling her into his arms as she sobbed, clearly shook, was too busy being in shock then to process the murder that occurred in front of their eyes.

Hunk and Coran has arrived as well, hearing the screams, wondering if it was Keith. They had managed to hear the last few words and see the murder. Hunk was crying at the sight of everything and he passed out in Coran’s arms shortly after.

Lance clapped his hands and a few seconds later maids appeared, their eyes glossed over as they clearly communicated in their heads their fear and confusion. Lance had killed his lover just like that? No frown or sobs coming from him, just a small trickling tear that fell from his left eye but the sadness was gone just as fast as he came.

They began to work on it as Lance ushered everyone out, picking up a shocked Keith in his arms, bridal style. Keith subconsciously snuggled into Lance’s chest, shock still written on his face, tears streaming from his eyes. He is dumped unceremoniously onto a bed. Keith takes a moment to take in his surroundings. He’s on a bed, clean but barely made. He notices everyone else around him. Besides Shiro. He misses Shiro. If he’d just been with Shiro…

None of this would of happened. He wouldn’t have a daughter…

HIs shock snaps him back completely. “I have a daughter? And you never bothered to say anything?!” Keith screams. He winces, feeling the pain in his stomach from the stress.

“How is that even possible?” Hunk says.

Lance interrupts not answering the question, “Why Lily considers a cheater like you a father to begin with is beyond my comprehension. Maybe she just wants me to find a permanent partner and you being her literal father… she wants you, I suppose. But I’m not going to fake anything for Lily. I’ll go out into the city tonight and find someone who wouldn’t commit a crime.”

Lily emerges from behind the bed, “But I want daddy to have daddy!” She whines. “I know he didn’t mean I know it! My daddy wouldn’t do such a thing like cheat.” She pauses, looking at Keith eager for his answer, “Would you?”

Keith didn’t say anything and just stared at the girl. She didn’t believe Lance. He wanted to cry just at the thought. He was already crying, but the point is made. That she thought that he was innocent.

He wasn’t. 

He didn’t know how to break that to a little girl.

Lance snickers, “Told you, sweetie pie.” He wraps his arms around Lily who drags Elikai with her to sit on Lance’s lap.

Lily looked in shock. She’d been waiting her whole life, the small 7 years she was to grow older and find her daddy. But he found them and it was everything hell could ask for. 

“How is it possible? I thought male Earthlings couldn’t bare children.” Allura says, restating Hunk’s ignored question.

Lance gives in because it’s been a bad day and he wasn’t in the mood for putting up with anybody’s crap and questions.

“Remember that planet that I had to get surgery on because it was some really complicated thing the healing pod couldn’t help? Well in case Allura didn’t inform you, there are only girls on that planet. Pretty ones, may I add.” He says, his eyes cold, his admiration gone instead of how he would usually speak of them.

“They messed up and they ended up having to replace something in me with a female part. It messed up my system and something activated it when Galra stuff entered me. Too much information but there you go. It should be cleared out of my system now.” He says, shrugging like it was no big deal. “It felt weird.”

“But that’s it. It’s not weird or anything that’s just that.” Lance says finally.

“Now Elikai and Lily, you guys should leave to your rooms. I’ll stay here. We have some things to clear up.” Lance says.

The second the door closed, Lance gave Keith an eskimo kiss but it was cold and angry, “Don’t you dare tell me what to do with her or expect her to treat you nicer. Now that she knows, she won’t give a quiznak anymore.” He swore.

Keith had a million thoughts running through his mind but the first word out his mouth as he looked into Lance’s angry eyes, “Shiro?”

The room echoed with a slap as Lance began to really full on sob for the first time in a year.

“Don’t you dare say that name in front of me. You’re lucky my people haven’t attacked my castle and hung you just for being here. They’ve expected me to kill you and finish you off in the town square instead of treating you like a guest. Don’t make me change my mind.” Lance warns but it was hard to take him seriously through his sobs.

“What did Shiro ever do to you?” Keith yelps at the loudness in his voice.

Lance keeps sobbing, “all I had left of home was you. And then he took you.”

Allura was kinda shocked but everyone else kinda already knew.

“I was dumb to trust someone with a mullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry @ school not rlly angsty sorry. I dont make sense


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small klance fluff and angst I guess. Update on Shiro and lily explains why she said certain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really short.

Turns out the room that they were in was Lance’s room. No wonder it was so huge it looked like the castle itself.

Keith was still curled up on the bed and nothing they could do could force him off the bed. He was shaking and Lance just decided to lay in his own bed after his own sobbing. He sat as far away from Keith as possible but Keith meant to grab at a pillow in his trauma and ended up grabbing Lance’s side instead. Keith kept trying to push a stiff Lance towards him. Lance fell asleep soon after in his mental and physical exhaustion.

Lance fell limply into Keith’s arms as he was pushed backward and forced into being the little spoon he curled up, his subconscious mind dragging him into thinking that this was maybe a maid or Queen (who was currently being dug into a grave). He had forgotten all about Keith. All about everything that had just happened. But despite that, he was sleeping. All the hormones that had been released through his crying were gone. His puffy cheeks were tinted with pink. Both were asleep. 

It didn’t last for long. A maid knocked on his door and Lance got up, picking up Keith gently, his mind not really processing what was going on. He dropped Keith gently on an elegant couch (http://www.momentoitalia.com/tutti%20file/immagini/sev_newmodernfurniture/sev22_g.jpg) that was hidden away in a corner of the room where nobody could see. He opened it after the knock got more urgent.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Lily yelps, giving up grabbing his hand, not noticing her other father was sleeping in the corner of the room, grasping a huge pillow.

“They let Shiro out.” A maid, rushing from behind of Lily, almost of holding her back, “Do not fret, he has been questioned and searched. We have removed his galra arm just in case and are constructing him a new one.” She says.

That’s when it all comes flooding back to Lance. “Keep it purple, whatever you do. Shiro must not be given a normal skin color for him. Keep it purple and make it less powerful. Be sure to connect the nerves.” He reminds her. That way, his hand could function properly. Not just a handicap turned into a weapon. Just a normal arm, tinted purple to remind him or what he is and what he always will be. The pure thought that is often represented by purple, tinted black on his palm. The reminder of a man who once was a fair leader at the Garrison and the man who had almost delivered his friends and lovers to the enemy.

As he told Lily to go back to Elikai and eat some dinner before he returns, the maid informs him of whats happened. He doesnt notice that his daughter is looking at him sadly and not doing anything. He’d been questioned and he’s shown his regret for spying. Claimed that those days were over when he fell for Allura?

Lance paused. Allura? He thought Keith and Shiro were a thing. Someone must’ve ended it and Shiro moved on. Or maybe he never really loved him. When someone finds love… you don't find it again in your life.

And despite his anger towards Keith and his string of toys and lovers, despite his clear hatred towards Voltron. Some deep deep deep part of him, knew despite all of this that he had become, he still cared for Keith. But it was deep deep down inside and there was no way it would come back anytime soon. Especially not after that. He couldn’t look Shiro in the eye. He just couldn’t.

As they arrived at the medical wing to inform them with more info about the arm, they saw Shiro on one of those medical tables, diffrent sized arms being tried on. The doctor looked frustrated, his light blue skin turning almost red with frustration. Nothing would fit. The size wasn't right or the muscle was out of proportion.

Lance saw Shiro and looking at his skunk like hair, he could see the way Shiro’s body twitched, the way his hair would do a little jumpy jump as the doctor looked him over. Lance felt a little bad. He knew the Galra had done the same thing to him and his PTSD was probably getting to him and he wouldn’t be surprised if Shiro started having an attack. Lance had become cold and indifferent but despite all of that, he hated to see people in pain. Even if they were the reason he’d failed to live his life to the fullest in the last seven years. 

Yet Shiro said nothing. He didn’t even tell the doctor to stop. He looked hollow almost and for a dark moment, Lance felt satisfied with it. He had meant good intention, but karma will always come back to bite you when you seem to be headed towards the light.

“Shiro?” Lance asked, questioning. Maybe he could get Shiro to snap back into the present. It would make not only his life easier but the poor doctor who looked so frustrated and angry at the arms that he might actually cry.

But as Lance watches Shiro, only depressing thoughts run through his mind as he is reminded of the end and his beginning.

a hole deep dark with sorrow  
i see a hole filled with my hopes and dreams  
everything and everyone i've known has lied  
the thing that were once true is gone  
it's gone because i'm gone  
though im here im gone  
that hole that deep empty black hole is me  
where my spirit is lost it keeps my hopes  
where my spirit is lost it keeps my dreams  
so there i am for that hole is in my heart

“Daddy?” Lily says while looking at Shiro curiously. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess things up.” She says, holding onto his hand.

“It's okay.” Lance says, his eyes wide and startled by her presence. “Didn't I tell you to go eat?!” He scolds her.

“I… I just remembered that one time when you talked to Marmora… you said that problems are just misunderstandings. That day when Elikai came to live with us. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.” Lance shields her from Shiro, almost like covering her from the sight of the arms and Shiro’s stump.

“It's okay sweetie. Just go to Elikai. Everything's going to be okay.” He lies. As he watches her leave, he feels eyes boring into his skull. He was definitely not going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO THINGS- shoutout to Alana+Bochman you keep writing long paragraphs that keep me motivated and give me ideas
> 
> Also- what should I do to start the klance reunion. It can't happen too fast but some slow burn... or angst with fluff shit dunno you guys help.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comments. You guys r the only reason I keep updating. For faster updates, more ppl commenting ;) idk I'm just trying to bribe you guys into making myself feel better.


	10. we have guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor shows up and Operation Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ena for the idea of making Lotor his new *cough* friendy  
> also if you guys have any ideas hit me up it's already a complete trainwreck, it can't get THAT much worse, can it?

“Why are you doing this Lance?” Shiro asks Lance the second he turns around.

“Doing what? Protecting my family and my kingdom? Well at least it’s good to see that you've turned to the good side.” Lance says a genuine smile on his face.

“Voltron could do without a spy.” Lance says cheerfully. “And don't worry your new arm will function as a normal arm. No need to worry about all that heavy crap.” Lance laughs, clearly not in his right state of mind.

“I didn't know what I was doing Lance! I was under some sort of Galra control!” Shiro explains his voice hard, the leader in him taking over. “You don't have any right to speak to me like that.”

“Oh really? I'm the leader here Shiro. And I take care of my people. With time, you will be pardoned of your crimes on this planet.” He gets a dreamy look in his eyes. “Lily always does bring out the good in me.”

He automatically turns back, “Shiro you should know that I-” his voice was calm, almost peaceful but held resentment before he was interrupted by a maid rushing in, clinging to him.

“We have guests.” She says.

__________________________

While Lance was grumbling about having so many guests on the way here, he saw a beautiful pale purple face with silver hair that reached a little below his shoulders pulled into a thin braid. Eyes sparkled as they looked at Lance up and down. The man stands up.

“I’ve come looking for the most beautiful being alive. Looks like I've found them. My name is Lotor.” He says, a small smile on his face. No aggression, all purity.

Lance looks the man up and down. Lily is already all over the man, clearly giving a seal of approval. Keith… part of her wanted it to be misunderstanding but… Lotor was a second bet. Anything for her Daddy.

‘Where was Elikai anyway?’ She says before scampering off to find him.

 

Lance winked at Lotor, “It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid the most beautiful person here is you.”

Lotor’s skin tints a darker purple as he blushes.

They sit and talk for a while as the group huddles around themselves [a.k.a. Allura, Pidge, Coran and Hunk]

Hunk was seriously pissed, “I can't believe Keith. I mean, I found out earlier but…” His mood automatically turned to regret. “I should've done something.” He bangs his head against the thick wall before rubbing it.

“I'm more concerned about Shiro. If he did such a thing with Keith, what am I to expect?” Allura says, doubt filling her eyes. “I should not doubt him, it was seven years ago we’ve all changed but I cannot help it.” She sighs.

Meanwhile Pidge is hacking into the computer system and Coran only offers a sad shake of his head and a dreadful question, “Do you believe there is anyway for Lance to return to the team? Or at least help us. This planet is essential towards defeating Zarkon.”

“I’m not sure but I am afraid Galra are visiting right now.” She flips her laptop screen to show them the flirtatious interactions between them. “I do believe this to be some sort of trick. Lance’s weak spot has always been love.”

Hunk sighs, “This type of talking is what drove him out. But perhaps you’re right. We could use it against him.”

Allura gives a confused look, her lips curling. “what do you mean?”

Pidge has glinty glasses, clearly planning something. “What else? Operation Klance shall begin.”

_______________

Lily and Elikai were sitting in his room, a dark shade of blue with purple galaxy decorations.

“Hey Lily?” Elikai says to the smaller girl.

“Yes, Elikai? Are you okay?” She says nervously. He had just randomly disappeared when he saw Lotor.

“I think he's here to stay.” He says quietly. “I can sense his intentions… he is heads over heels for your dad but he seeks to destroy something from here.” His nostrils flare.

Lily sighs, “I believe you but I don't think my dad will. You know him. You can probably sense it as well. Daddy is thinking. He wants him. For me.”

She pauses quietly. “And for himself. And not in a selfish way. Not like Karl, Riley, Hym, Niña or Queen. In a keeping fashion.”

While Elikai still looks suspicious of Lotor, Lily is happy. “anything for my daddy.”

________

The first piece Keith puts together is when he walks in on Lotor and Lance talking. Not making out, which surprised him but makes him feel a tad bit better nonetheless. He still feels scared though. Something tells him that Lotor isn't bad but… he genuinely wants Lance. Lotor swivels his head towards him and sees Keith.

Keith had a feeling he would soon have another murder attempt. And this time, Lily wouldn't be on his side to stop it.

___________

The second piece in the puzzle is a ball that Lance is holding. Everyone in the castle is either screaming or grabbing things.

Pidge finds the clothes designer and hands her something that looks suspiciously like something all too familiar. Keith shudders in thought. He wonders what all of that was all about.

That is until Pidge randomly shows up sparkling every maid and person who crosses her way with makeup and fancy clothing.

She looks at Keith and winks.

Uh-oh.

__________________

Pidge pouts her lips at Allura.

“Why isn’t my plan fabulous???” Pidge says, grumbling.

“So basically you're telling us to help Keith look better than Lotor so that he can get Lance’s attention? How is that going to help?” Hunk sighs.

“Don’t you see?!?” Pidge grumbles. “He always notices people’s physical appearances first.”

“Personalities are a close second.” Coran reminds him. “It wasn’t just Keith’s mullet that sent him into as you earthlings would call it, heaven. He’s going to remember what Keith did. There’s no excuse. I’m surprised Red even let Keith ride her again.”

“Keith’s changed!” Allura butts in.

“Maybe so, but an apology and a little of a different attitude won’t fix everything. It’s mercy that any of the civilians haven’t attacked him,” Hunk says the voice of reason.

Meanwhile Lily has a glint in her eye as she spies from inside the closest nearby where they were meeting. There was no way they were ruining her dad.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge turns gay, characters appearances no klance at all oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS LIT JUST A KINDA GAY PIDGE AND DRESSES

It was the day of the ball, finally.

Everyone was getting fixed up, even the maids looked like angels that fell from heaven. 

The palace became sparkling with colors, mostly grayish white and light blue. Expensive stone statues from previous leaders were placed all around. Most of them were just stone heads but some few were statues standing at least six feet tall with colorful blue stands for both, drawing themselves attention.

The entrance was heavily guarded but everyone was welcome, according to the maids. Those who didn’t have any fancy clothes would just go in a different way and be assigned not anything fancy but formal enough to blend in with everyone else.

Pidge was listening to Lance as he gave out orders to everyone in the castle to help. He said there would be a pay raise for this month. But maids didn’t get paid anything. As Pidge heard, most were indentured servants from war and women desperate for work who got paid good money and given a free decent place to stay. More than decent! The palace for crying out loud!

Pidge kept lurking around checking out how the rest of the group was going. Shiro had finally gotten his arm, muscular and wide. One could’ve heard screams and noises that were inhuman that came from the medical wing. His nerves had gotten entangled with the ones that led to the arm. Perhaps by later tonight, Shiro would be functional enough to move it. He would be spending time in their pods for his body to connect itself properly and have it fully functional arm. This was why everyone on the planet seemed to have legs and arms with no exception for very long. 

Allura on the other hand was fine and dandy, her Altean cheeks had been repainted in a shiner pink and her pointy ears have sinful pink studs scattered all over them, despite her protests. She wore a long gown like the one she usually wore but it was the same shade of pink as her furiously flushed cheeks. It showed cleavage, revealing the similar body shape of alteans to humans to be more alike than one would think. Her hair wasn’t parted but was slicked back into a long french braid with pink flowers posted in her white hair. High heels apparently were introduced to this planet by Lance as sparkling pink heels dragged Allura up at least four inches yet she somehow still wobbled which was entirely beyond Pidge.

Pidge headed to find Hunk who was in a tight body suit that made him look slimmer, though not much since most of what he had were muscles at this point. A formal looking shirt he has with ruffles showed him off. They had wrapped his headband around him like a collar of some sort. HIs ears had been pierced as well and he was draping in all sorts of jewelry that shone just like gold (which of course they weren’t).

Now finally, it was time to find out how well her bribe worked. As she entered Keith’s area, having been in a nearby room from Lance’s, her eyes widened. Perfect. She twinkled leaping in joy.

Suddenly a maid crawled up from behind her, “Oh no you don’t.” She held Pidge from the back and she could feel herself complaining and blushing as firm hands had wrapped around her waist and led her back to her own room to be prepared. The gremlin grumbled. She needed pictures. She needed!

Pidge was placed firmly in her room as hands went around her, mostly the maid’s. “My name is Xuxu. It means Lily in some strange language.” She smiles at her as she measures Pidge’s breasts disapprovingly, “We have to get you some of our mido {1} for you. You would look so elegant and not so…” She looks pidge up and down. “Actually we need some heels as well.”

Despite Pidge’s screaming and yelping, Xuxu had finally fixed her to her approval. “Yes, most beautiful for the town.” She frowns. “Sorry, not to mean that you don’t always look beautiful, simply that as a guest, we do not want to give off the image that we treat you badly. Beside’s it the King’s orders to dress you to your full potential.”

As they stared at each other, Pidge noticed that Xuxu wasn’t dressed up yet and Xuxu was tooting with approval.

Xuxu had gentle waving green hair and a a light pale green that looked like the viens of a leaf, white markings covering her. She had a small chest but she stood taller than pidge by almost a foot but her mental age and physical seemed to fit with Pidge’s if Pidge wasn’t so dang short.

Pidge on the other hand looked beautiful. She wore a dress that had a green kimono with flower like gray symbols like bow tied to her back and elegant strap on heels so Pidge would have to really work to get them off. Unfortunately for Pidge, this wasn’t as simple as technology. 

“At least let me help you,” Pidge offers, “Perhaps you’ll meet someone special.”

Xuxu pauses, looking like she was debating in her head, “If you let me join your group, I will attend.”

Pidge twirls, stumbling and falling right into Xuxu. “I’m being really gay right now.” She sighs, “can I at least take my heels off for now.”

Xuxu smiles cheerfully, “Of course, if that means you’ll let me fix your hair one more time.” Pidge had ruined her hair for the billionth time and it turned into it’s usual frizzy mess. 

Pidge groans but changes her mind, her gay mind working it’s magic. “Of course.”

And as they sneak off into Pidge’s room for her to turn into her nasty gremlin self, Pidge forgets about everything else. She’s back to being the girl that came into Voltron and cared about nothing but her family and technology and even at this point, all that mattered was this day and them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1} I had to make up some word for bra or some sort of support nobody give me the pidge doesn't need support bullshit ok and the first thing I thought of was milo and it turns out its a football manager suck it


	12. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some angry klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also info on new chaps recommendations help

As the ball began, people flooded the castle. Women had dresses, kimono looking like, formal pants and shirts while the men wore formal pants and dresses and some people who seemed not to have gender at all.

The people seemed to stay out of the private quarters but some did stray. The gang, including Xuxu headed into the area.

Except for Keith of course. He kept picking at his clothes, feeling self conscious. As he peeked out his door, watching everyone else look so much more modest than him. He didn’t know what to expect. He wanted to cry. He felt sorry for what he’d done and he’d almost gotten killed. 

He deserved it. He knew. And he hadn’t spoken to the rest of the team in fear of himself and how he’d acted. 

He looked around him and breathed in. He could hear the music begin and everyone passing by. He sighed deeply and tried to cover himself and headed out.

The first thing Keith saw was Lance. His jaw almost dropped. Lance looked stunning. He had blue eyeliner (or some sort of paint that outlined his eyes), he wore a narrow looking dress that showed his nice booty. He hadn’t gotten thinner had he? He stood taller than he used to, but that was just an average height for these aliens.

Keith tried to corner Lance, grabbing his skinny hand and pulling him around the corner.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Keith tells him, eyes genuine and tears streaming his painted face. Wide eyes looked up at him, full of anger and sadness.

\-------------------

Lance stared at Keith, his wore arm bracelet with red jewels, a tight white shirt made of see through material that didn’t cover his midriff, tight leggings and a cape Keith had stolen from someone to cover himself up.

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes for a second as he spoke, confusion lighting his face before he felt his cheeks heat up with anger and his eyes grow watery.

“Are you serious?” Lance asks Keith, his voice quiet, shaking.

“Yes, I’m really sorry.” Keith tells him.

“You think you have the right to tell me that?” Lance says, slapping Keith. “You think?!” He says angrily, refusing to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Keith says honestly, flinching.

“Then if you’re so sorry, tell me why you did it in the first place.” Lance whispers.

“I don’t know. Shiro just seemed so attractive… I know that isn’t an excuse.” Keith says crying.

“You’re right, it isn’t.” Lance declared, twirling his blue collar.

“How can I make it up to you?”, Keith pleads for forgiveness.

“You can’t take back time but maybe I’ll pretend I never knew you.” Lance suggests coldly.

“Is that the best I can get?” Keith insists. He wants to be close to Lance. He can’t stand the thought of regret for leaving him alone and Lily.... His guilt had already been eating away at him for years and now a child he hadn’t known him bore down on him.

Lance paused, “You’ll have to work for my trust.”

“What about you then?! You left all of us for 7 years all by ourselves! We were all so worried!” Keith gave voice to the anger he’d been holding in as well. Clearly defeating and killing so many enemies was not enough.

“Fine. We’re even. But it’s not like any of us are going to forget what each other has done.” Lance warns him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Keith answers, his eyes starting to dry out.

\------------------

Pidge, Allura, Coran, Hunk and Xuxu were hanging out in the area designated for the party, stuffing their faces with the food that was politely served to them.

The team began chatting about their plan before Xuxu’s eyes widened.

“Why do you think this is a good idea?” She says frustrated, her green skin setting a darker tone.

“It will help forming out alliance which we hope to make his people.” Allura explains, “Is it not?”, she says turning towards Pidge.

“And to think I thought you may have just been misunderstood!” Xuxu huffs. “If he finds out this is how you planned to gain an alliance, he will strike you down dead. Or perhaps take a few of you out while he sends his honorable men out, if not destroy your castle.”

Hunk pipes up, “Is that a threat?”

“Only if you think of it as one.” She warns them, “I would not be one to mess with this planet.”

“Well then what do you propose we do?!” Pidge says, irritated.

“Just offer your friendship and hope for the best.” Xuxu says, “Speak to the people and the people close to our King.”

The whole team pauses before saying a mix of alright, okay, and an upset grunt from Pidge.

“Besides, if you look at it one way, your plan doesn’t need any pushes.” Xuxu tells them as they all look in the direction of the entrance where Lance and Keith are walking in, talking. Only a smile on Keith’s part and a strained smile that clearly hurt on Lance’s.

\-------------

Lily clung onto Lotor, letting him carry her. A look of jealousy brushed over their faces quickly revealed to be a mix of relief and anger on their faces.

How DArE pretty boy touch THEIR Lance?

Lotor had to remind himself that Lance wasn’t a prize but either way, he wasn’t anywhere near losing.

\--------------

Lance separated from Keith quickly. He couldn’t afford to lose himself.

“Attention! Attention!” Lance says cheerfully, his voice cracking, sadness still in his heart. Everyone fell silent, except for the clattering of feet and hushed whispers.

 

Everyone was surprised but they had no doubt that this ball had been for a reason. A darn good one. Everyone had a holiday in this case, just about everything was closed. Anything needed was provided by nearby stations in order to apologize for any sort of inconvenience.

“I plan to support the planet and help all of us. Most of us don’t even come from this side of the planet. I beg of you to help join the castle’s staff as there are many places that have become empty and that have not yet been filled up, such as more doctors and cooks and including things like my personal assistant or maid and even more people to join the group that helps decisions and such. Contact any serving lady or myself for that matter for more information.” He says his eyes twinkling. Keith and Lotor immediately stared at each other. Personal assistant it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT AND SAVE ME FROM DESPAIR


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im ending this soon it's gonna be dramatic af but I'm so tired that I'm done

And so the battle began.

 

Keith and Lotor fought. Keith always kept his head held high and maintained a good eye and attempted to please Lance to the max. Lotor had some tricks up his sleeve. Lily had helped him, talking favorable things about him to her father.

Lotor took care of Lily and even managed to defeat his father with a single blow, taking down the base of the Galra empire except for the strangling minimal bases with rebellious which Lotor swore that he would take down. The team had left Keith to his own, convincing Red to let Xuxu manage the red lion for a while in order for Keith to gain back his attempts at things.

And in the end, Lotor didn’t end up being his personal assistant. Lotor became his left hand man, if he so wished to fill the place but Lance stated clearly that he didn’t wish to be courted.

Keith became his personal maid for a small time being, in order to help Lance out and in an attempt to get Lance to forgive him for his sins. It sometimes was awkward but it ended up in some cute moments that made Keith’s stomach flutter with excitement. Meanwhile, Lotor managed to completely win over Lily, even though Keith sometimes attempted his best to be her real father and showed that he did care for her and it made Lily happy the way he was so gentle with her.

Meanwhile, Lance was proud of how the kingdom progressed, taking back the planets from several bad guys, including stray galra within less than a day max to accomplish the mission.

\----------

And another ball took place where Keith was basically dressed like eye candy for the crowd by some maids where Lance put his own cloak over him who dressed with tight pants and a top. No one could look at Keith that way. Meanwhile Lotor tried to act seductive and it almost worked.

“Maybe we should take a time out.” Lotor purrs in Lance’s ears as they danced. Lance’s body reacted badly, shuddering at ideas that filled his mind until he was suddenly aware of a presence grabbing Lance by the arm carefully.

“I’m sorry, Sir Lotor.,” Keith gritted his teeth, still bitter about having to call Lotor by ANY sort of title, covering himself more, gripping on the edges of the cloak angry, “Excuse us, Lance has an important guest.” He glares daggers into Lotor.

“Of course. I’ll speak to him later than.” Lotor eyes Lance hungirly.

 

As time progressed, it had become clear to Elikai who was close with Keith, that Lotor had no longer the purest of intentions. Lotor was hungry for Lance, to make him his, as Galra instinct would declare he do. Keith on the other hand, had never marked Lance do to the fact that he hadn’t known about his Galra side and that they had some sort of pack dynamics. Like werewolves type stuff. Maybe the occasional kisses but nothing much farther than that.

“Thanks” Lance heaves quietly, “I didn’t want to do something I’d regret.”

“It’s okay, Master.” Keith flutters his eyelashes. He’d been forgiven mostly and all that remained were broken memories of a past love.

But his Galra side said otherwise. Keith knew how to keep it under control for the most part, it's been seven years of meditation and training.

“It’s okay,” Lance told him quietly, “I just can’t. I’m too busy being stuck in the past. And I told you to stop calling me that.”

“What do you mean you’re stuck in the past?” Keith asks him, trying to calm him down.

“I need to rest.” Lance just tells him.

“I’ll take you to your room, Lotor can finish the rest of the ball.” Keith suggests.

“Lotor?” Lance shakes his head. “No, just let me take a seat.” He grips onto Keith tightly.

“Why? Do you not trust him?” Keith prods.

Lance says through gritted teeth, “Keith of course I do. He means a lot. I just have important guests coming, that's all.”

“What important guests?” Keith asks.

“Your team of course. They've come to pick you up. Red refuses any more attempts to let Xuxu talk to her. You know how much you had to convince Red to carry Xuxu. Why, I'm not so sure. You shouldn't be here to begin with. They're struggling to take down more bases and you’re here doing this?” Lance says, releasing his frustrations.

“I just want to redeem myself Lance. I still care a lot about you.” Keith tells him.

“And that's it?” Lance vocalizes, “I know what you’re here for. He told him earlier today. Says Lily told him. You aren't here for that.”

Keith looks confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I offered Voltron what they wanted. So there is no reason for you to stay.” Lance says, his voice breaking.

“I don't know what you mean. You want to know why I stayed?! Because I actually give a damn about you. I love you.” Keith confesses angrily as the squad walks in.

“I can't trust those words again. Go on, your team is waiting.”


	14. ENDING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh I gave up here have some epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty about leaving it lie this but I'd feel worse for leaving it with open strings

And so it was over:  
-Lily stabbed Zarkon and somehow managed to defeat a bad guy who is super protective  
-Lance and Keith frickled frackled  
-Lance has a praise kink but it was totally hate sex  
-The team got the punishment they deserved  
-Lotor became a pet to Lily and like her second daddy  
-Lily and Elikai were adorable and they eventually got married and shit  
-Lily started disliking Keith and she's still salty but she secretly likes Keith a lil now.  
-Keith and Lance married and they retired from Voltron since Lily killed Zarkon with the blade of marmora thing.  
-They lived happily ever after  
-JK, JK bc then Hunk got sick with some disease and Shay came over and they frickled frackled and died.  
-Pidge never found out what happened to her dad.  
-Shiro cheated on Allura with Matt but then it was a threesome relationship.  
-Coran turns out to be gay af.  
-stuff stuff and angst


End file.
